


Whipped Cream and Strawberries

by Toffeecoffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Destiel, Sabriel - Freeform, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffeecoffee/pseuds/Toffeecoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy Valentine's Day fic. I am unapologetic. Gabriel surprises Sam with a special Valentines treat. Will have smut in next chapter for anyone who isn't into that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped Cream and Strawberries

It was Gabriel’s first Valentine’s Day with his beloved Samoose. Gabe knew he needed to make it a special event so to speak. A night which would be engraved into Sam and his memories for forever. Only issue was he had no idea what to do. In terms of things they like he and Sam were polar opposites. Sam liked exercise and stuffy old libraries. While Gabriel liked well, just about anything else. 

It was a couple days before the big day- or night if everything went according to plan. Gabriel was out at some cheap-o diner with Castiel hoping to bounce ideas off him and come up with something amazing. Which was turning out to not be as helpful as he’d originally hoped…

“ Gabriel you’re an angel, I don’t see why you don’t just take Sam somewhere to surprise him?” Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy. 

If this had been the first time he’d asked that Gabe might have had a calmer answer. However Castiel asked that same question 3 times. With that being said Gabe was starting to panic.

“ Cassie you just don’t get it,” Gabe was waving his hands around trying to emphasize his words. “I could do that at any time, this needs to be more special than that! Sam isn’t exactly like if I whisk him away and be at his every beck and call.”

“Brother, I know I’m not very knowledgeable when it comes to romantic actions. Maybe, don’t take him anywhere. Just surprise him in the bunker with something sweet and simple?” Cas was pulling his sad puppy eyes. Really wanting to help his brother but not really knowing what to do. 

“ Something… sweet…” Gabriel said, absentmindedly piling whipped cream on his extra strawberry pancakes. “That’s it Cassie! I know exactly what to do. But I’ll need your help.” 

Cas Gave him a toothy grin in response. Happy to have helped in some way.


End file.
